headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Panthers
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Felidae | genus = Panthera | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Panthers are a breed of jungle cat closely related to the leopard. In Marvel Comics, the character of Shanna O'Hara had a pet panther named Biri. Biri was a black panther that had been born in the Municipal Zoo in Manhattan, New York City. Biri's mother, Julani, had been killed by a sniper while he and his brother, Ina, were still cubs. The death of the mother affected Shanna O'Hara deeply, who had raised Julani since she was a cub. At the behest of the zoo's director, Doctor Parkins, Shannah took the orphan leopard cubs to be raised at the Dahomey Reserve in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. She wore the pelt of Julani as her personal coverings so that Ina and Biri would recognize her by scent. The two leopards were raised and trained in the wild and were obedient to Shanna's commands. When they were fully-grown, Shanna had them turn the direction of a stampeding herd of elephants who had been fleeing from an ivory poacher named Ivory Dan Drake. Shanna, the She-Devil #1 Werepanthers Werepanthers are a race of supernatural creature and a subspecies of shape-shifter. They are human beings who possess the ability to transform, in whole or in part, into the form of a panther. Werepanthers are one of several fantastic breeds of creature featured on the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood, which adapts the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. on True Blood.]] On True Blood, werepanthers were introduced in season three of the show and are represented by characters such as Crystal Norris, Calvin Norris, Felton Norris, Becky, Luther and Timbo. In the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series, werepanthers were introduced in book four, Dead to the World, which was first released in 2004. In Dead to the World, the character of Jason Stackhouse is turned into a werepanther. On True Blood, Jason is bitten by a werepanther, but the bite doesn't take, and he does not become a panther. This may have something to do with his Fae halfling heritage, as revealed later in the series. Werepanthers also appeared in the Gargoyles animated television series by Walt Disney Productions. In the series, Anansi, a Child of Oberon, placed the Mark of the Panther on Fara Maku, which is similar to the mark which the Panther Queen placed on her oldest son. Fara Maku placed the mark on Tea, his love. Werepanthers are a breed of Werecat that appear in the Wereworld series of novels. They are people who can take a panther-like form. The Pantherlords hail from Bast and rule over Braga, being leading members in the Forum of Elders, alongside the Werelions of Leos and the Weretigers of Felos. Appearances Films Television * Angel: Home - Gunn is greeted by a panther in the white room. * He-Man: Diamond Ray of Disappearance Skeletor's panther, Panthor. Comics * Batman 189 * Daredevil 109 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Daredevil 111 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Marvel Fanfare 10 * Shanna, the She-Devil 1 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Shanna, the She-Devil 2 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Shanna, the She-Devil 3 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Shanna, the She-Devil 4 - Shanna's panther, Biri. * Shanna, the She-Devil 5 - Shanna's panther, Biri. Notes * Panther redirects to this page. See also * in media References